Kisuke Kedoin The Unordinary Ninja
by What is Clicking
Summary: Kisuke is apart of the Kedoin Clan which has the special ability to copy any one's face as long as a certain condition is fulfilled. Kisuke receives The Gamer ability in the middle of Iruka's lectures, what does this ability prompt Kisuke to do? AU, Rated M for language


Hey guys, this is my first time writing a fanfiction. I got this inspiration from another novel called Yami The Gamer Kage and I really enjoyed the concept and story so I wanted to try and write my own version. I have used some ideas from I'mjusttryingtofindmyway's story so I wanted to thank him right here for giving me some ideas :)

* * *

 _Ding!_

 **You have gained 1 intelligence from listening to Iruka's lecture!**

"Huh?" I said out loud.

"I said, the genin exams are coming up in a week and you guys should prepare to go into the real world if you pass the test." Iruka repeated, "I want to tell all of you guys that we had an enjoyable year together at the academy even if some of us were messing around the whole year." he looked towards Naruto.

Everyone in the classroom busted out laughing before Iruka had silenced them with his signature **Big Head Jutsu** and bid the class farewell after the bell had rung.

I left the classroom confused at what had happened earlier with the blue box that had appeared before my eyes. It seemed that no one else in the class had seen it besides myself, it could have been a genjutsu but why would anyone use a genjutsu on him?

I walked back home and as I opened the door another blue box had popped up.

 **You have gained 1 vitality from walking across the town!**

'What? What is going on? Am I under an illusion or am I going crazy?' I thought to myself in panic.

As I was still thinking the blue box suddenly changed its text, which now said, **Please say or think tutorial in your head.**

I did as I was told and another blue box had popped up however it was bigger this time with a lot more text.

 **You have gained The Gamer ability, now what? First, this ability allows the host to see the world around themselves as an RPG game in a sense. This allows the host to do anything an RPG would allow a player to do, things such as adjusting stats, learning new skills, receiving quests and much much more. To begin, please say or think in your head "Status" and it will bring up your status screen.**

My mind was filled with information and I did as told once more. "Status"

Another blue box popped up however this time there were numbers and colors.

 **Kisuke Kedoin (Academy Student)**

 **Level - 4 (0/1000)**

 **HP - 200/200**

 **SP - 100/100**

 **CP - 100/100**

 **Chakra Control - 10%**

 **Affiliation - Konoha**

 **Money- 0R**

I took in this information and processed it, "Okay, so it has my name and next to it my title or occupation maybe? Then it has my level and next to it the experience, after that is my HP which most likely stands for health points, SP which most likely stands for stamina points and CP which I could only guess to mean chakra points. Below that it shows my chakra control, my affiliation and the amount of money I have on me."

I looked further down and I saw my stats.

 **STR - 5**

 **VIT - 6**

 **DEX - 5**

 **INT - 6**

 **WIS - 5**

 **CHA - 5**

 **LUC - 3**

 **Points - 16**

'Huh, all my stats are pretty even except for my luck which is only at 3. I also have 16 points that I can spend, I guess I get 4 points per level which is pretty nice I guess.' I thought to my self before being brought back to the real world when my mother called for me as I was just standing in front of the house doing nothing.

"Honey are you alright? Come inside and quit standing around."

I quickly went in to avoid looking like an idiot who lost his mind, well I kind of did lose my mind but that's beside the point, I walked passed my mother and went into my room to look at my status closer.

"I shouldn't spend these points recklessly as there are no refund options and I'm not sure what I would like to specialize in first..."

 **For thinking logically you have gained 1 wisdom!**

I jumped for a second before relaxing, "Oh god I'll never get used to that. Okay, so I guess if I think about things I'll naturally get some stats, the same with studying and I'll get some intelligence. If it works the same then it should be the same when I exercise and I get vitality and if I work out I get strength. Flexibility training for dexterity maybe or speed and chakra control exercises for chakra I guess."

 **For realizing how to naturally gain stats you gained 1 wisdom!**

'This could be pretty fun! I'm already enjoying this' before I could think anymore another blue box appeared.

 **Host, please check out skills, perks, and item shop.**

'Oh right I'm still doing the tutorial, well okay then...Skills!' As I thought that and as expected a blue box popped up.

 **Skill List**

 **Gamers Body (MAX)- Grants a body that allows the user to live the real world like a game. (He receives no physical damage from attacks only pain for a few seconds and a loss of HP). After he sleep in a bed, he restores HP, MP and all status effects.**

 **Gamers Mind (MAX) - Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological status effect.**

'Wait this is insanely overpowered, it basically means that I could be almost dead and just sleep through it and the next day I would be fully healed! Gamer's mind is even more insane! It makes me immune to genjutsu and allows me to never panic!' I thought to myself as I knew how overpowered these skills were. I noticed that they were both maxed out already and I guess it had something to do with The Gamer ability.

I was interrupted in my thought when my mother called from downstairs to eat dinner.

I sat at the table and looked at the food my mother cooked and noticed that there were more than usual and how there was my favorite food of all time on the table as well, skewered steak! I wonder what the occasion is?

 **You have learned Observation (1) [0%]**

I jumped up in surprise and hit my head on the ceiling before crying out in surprise. "OUCH!"

"Are you okay? What happened to you?" My mother cried out nervously.

"No, no I'm fine it just surprised me since there was so much food on the table that's all." I lied quickly.

 **You have learned Lie (1) [0%]**

"Oh well, okay. I'm glad nothing is wrong, you know these days kids are growing up so quickly" She sniffled before continuing, "I remember when you were just a little baby learning how to crawl, you were so cute back then and now you are so handsome!"

"Mom! That's so embarrassing!" I blushed but quickly returned normal and I guess it was Gamer's Mind doing its thing.

"Oh honey you are graduating the academy in a week and I can not be more proud of you! I'm worried as any parent should be that you might hurt yourself in the field but I know that you wanted to do what your father did before he passed away during a mission." She said sadly.

"Mom..."

"But I want you to know that I am proud of you, I know that you can pass the test and become a great ninja! Now come and eat, we don't want the food to become cold now do we?"

I nodded and began eating quickly, but not before checking out my skills list and looking at the two new skills I gained.

 **Skill List**

 **Gamers Body (MAX)**

 **Gamers Mind (MAX)**

 **Observation (1) [0%] - This skill allows the host to observe anything they want. By saying or thinking "Observe" a box will pop up showing the host information about the object or person. Cant observe anything that is 10 levels higher than yourself.**

 **Lie (1) [0%] - This skill allows the user to pull off a successful lie the higher the level of the skill is. Provided the lie isn't too unbelievable (Kakashi's excuses) it will have a higher chance of succeeding depending on the level of the skill. Current increased success rate: 5%**

'Huh? Who is Kakashi? Hmmm, better keep an eye out for him. Okay, let's try out the observation on the food that's on the table. Observe.'

 **Skewered Steak A perfect homemade dish created by the mother of any family that is filled with love! Effects: +20 HP, +20 SP, +20 CP**

My eyes widen at the effect and my mother caught it before chuckling at me, "Does it taste good? I made sure to make it to the best of my abilities and filled it with love!"

"It tastes amazing! I love it so much!" This dish was insane! imagine if it was something even better like s***zu b**ns!

I finished dinner and helped my mother wash the dishes before gaining two more skills, Cleaning and Washing Dishes, after that I went back to my room and fell asleep.

 **You woke up after sleeping in a bed. HP, SP, and CP are restored. Status Effects are removed.**

'It wasn't a dream after all...'

* * *

So? What did you guys think? I thought I had done a pretty ok job, but then again that is my own opinion and I have no idea. I already have a general idea as to where I want this story to go but it's only up to the chunin exams.


End file.
